


Happy Ending

by Anonymous



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Resurrection, Spoilers for the end of the anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In the end, Mest wonders why everyone gets to be reunited with the ones they love, except for him.
Relationships: Mest Gryder | Doranbolt/Lahar
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: Anonymous





	Happy Ending

They had won. Acnologia had been defeated. The world was at peace once more. However, as he stood in the guildhall, in the middle of the celebrations, the whole situation left a bitter taste in Mest’s mouth. Oh, he sure was relieved all the members of Fairy Tail were now safe, but he just couldn’t achieve the same happiness as the rest of them.

His ears still tingled with the epic stories he had heard throughout the night. By now, everyone had learned how Gajeel had almost followed his opponent in the grave, how Juvia had been ready to commit suicide for Gray, how Natsu had believed he had killed Lucy or how Jellal had been willing to throw himself into the time rift to defeat their foe. But in the end, they all survived and came back to the people they loved.

Mest should have been happy for them, and deep down he was, but he also couldn’t shake away the feeling of how unfair it was that everyone got to have a happy ending, except for him. All the cheers and laughter only reminded him of what he had lost.

Lahar. He thought of him every single day, of his overworking habits, of the slightly amused but still scolding look he would send him sometimes, of the small smiles that were reserved for him and him alone. He also remembered the dead weight of his limp body cradled tight in his arms, his empty eyes stuck forever in an expression of shock and fear, as well as the blood smeared all over his white cloak.

In an instinctive gesture, he put his hand over the guild mark on his shoulder, just like he did every time his thoughts wandered towards the Rune Knight. Lahar didn’t live long enough to learn about his secret. If he had, he probably would have felt angry, betrayed. Even so, Mest would have given everything just to have the other man scream at him in rage. Just to have him be alive.

Sometimes, some part of him longed to be called Doranbolt again. Most days, he regretted erasing his own memories to infiltrate the council. Because if he had known all along that he was just a spy, then he never would have gotten that close to Lahar and he wouldn’t be hurting so damn much.

Or at least, that was what he told himself, because despite everything, he just couldn’t get rid of his memories of Lahar. It would be easy though, and the best way to force the pain to fade away quickly. But then he would forget about their slow flirting, about their hesitant kisses that eventually turned into confident and passionate ones. He wanted to remember how Lahar looked when he was happy, when he was sad, when he was moaning his name, when he slept cuddled up against him. Those memories were too precious for him to sweep them aside as if they meant nothing.

He heard a crash and turned his head towards the noise. Unsurprisingly, Gray and Natsu had gotten into a fight again. A few inebriated guild members cheered on them, but Mest just couldn’t get himself to share the general glee. In a brim, he decided to teleport himself away from the guildhall before anyone would catch onto his pained expression.

And there was only one place he could figure himself going to right now, even though the trip would take multiple jumps and drain most of his remaining magic power. He closed his eyes to concentrate on his teleportation and only opened them again once he reached his destination. It was dark outside, but the sky was filled with stars and the moon was full. Its light cast a slight glow over the graveyard.

Mest knew the place like the back of his hand, no matter how much he wished he never had a reason to come here. His feet followed the path he had taken so many times during the last year, the one that led to Lahar’s tomb. He needed to speak to him, even though there would be no answers. Needed to tell him that they had won, that Zeref and all his minions were gone for good, that Fiore was now at peace. That Lahar had been avenged.

However, as he caught sight of the wooden cross that marked the emplacement of Lahar’s grave, Mest stopped dead in his track. He clenched his fists hard enough to break the skin of his palms with his nails and gritted his teeth as shock turned into rage.

Where Lahar’s grave should have been, the ground had been dug and a large hole now stood in its place. The tears that Mest had been fighting against all evening finally fell free. This was a nightmare. Who could have been cruel enough to defile his friend’s corpse? And why commit such a heinous act?

“Doranbolt…”

This time, a gasp escaped Mest. He knew that voice, but no, it couldn’t be… He quickly turned around, and there he was. Lahar, clad in the same blood-stained cloak he wore the day he died, except that it was now soiled with dirt too. He was missing his glasses and from the way his face was scrunched up, Mest could tell he had troubles seeing in front of him. His heart clenched at the sight, because he was more than acquainted with that adorable look of confusion adorning his boyfriend’s face.

“This must be a dream… How?”

Lahar shook his head, as if he couldn’t believe he was alive either.

“I have no idea. All I remember is the Magic Council being under attack… And… And then… I think I saw a blond, barefooted girl walking side by side with a boy dressed in black… Next thing I knew I was here. I’m sorry, I know that doesn’t make any sense…”

Mest’s eyes widened at the explanation. He remembered Makarov saying something along the same lines after he was brought back from the dead. He smiled through the endless tears that he just couldn’t control anymore and put a hand over his guild mark once more, feeling infinitely grateful. It did seem like the First Master looked after every single member of Fairy Tail up to her very last moments.

Then he just threw himself at Lahar and wrapped his arms around the Rune Knight, holding him as tight as his strength allowed. At first, the other man was taken aback, but he soon smiled and reciprocated the hug, sliding his fingers through Mest’s hair in a gentle caress.

“Don’t you ever dare leave me again!” Sobbed the Fairy Tail mage.

“I certainly don’t plan on doing so, especially since you don’t seem to fare well without me. I don’t know how long I’ve been gone, but it’s been enough for you to resort to disastrous fashion choices, I see.”

Mest took a long down at his tight red shirt, happiness bubbling in his chest at being able to exchange silly banters with Lahar again.

“Hey, don’t criticize my clothes! Especially when you can barely see anything without your glasses!”

“I can see well enough to know that this color looks absolutely horrendous on you! Also, this is a highly unprofessional attire for a member of the council.”

“Ah, right. Lots of things happened while you were… gone. You’re going to be _so_ mad at me.”

“You know you shouldn’t be smiling when saying something like that, right?” Lahar scolded him, but Mest didn’t miss the tenderness in his voice.

“Maybe, but I’m just too happy to be with you again to help it.”

“So am I. It’s good to be back. Now, maybe you can tell me exactly what has changed.”

“Sure thing. I could tell you as we head back to Era. You need a new pair of glasses, after all.”

Mest gently let go of Lahar, but he intertwined their fingers together so that he could guide him while his vision was impaired. It felt right, to be like this again, hand in hand, to feel Lahar’s heartbeat pulsing under his skin.

“You’re not teleporting us there, Doranbolt?”

“I just came all the way from Magnolia, I don’t really have any magic left. It’s a long story, actually.” He chuckled, a bit embarrassed. “But I guess there’s only one way to start this: you should call me Mest.”

Lahar’s eyes widened at the words, then they focused on the blurry stain that was his guild mark.

“I should have known there was a reason why you were so keen on using that false name” He scoffed, although he also sounded amused.

The Rune Knight stopped walking and so did Mest, apprehension starting to build up in his chest. He feared that his friend would resent him, not that he could blame him for it, not after he lied about his whole identity. But instead of getting angry, Lahar closed the space between them, until their foreheads were almost touching.

“I don’t care whether your real name is Mest or Doranbolt, nor does it matter to me who you truly operated for all this time. Do you really think I didn’t have my suspicions? But I’ve seen your tears earlier, tears you shed for me, and I can tell you’re still the man I fell in love with, and that you’ll always be. Nothing else is important to me.”

Before Mest could reply, Lahar cupped his cheek and tilted his chin just so he could join their lips together. He immediately melted into the kiss, tears of sheer happiness running down his face. This was real, Lahar was truly here, in his arms, and now they had all the time in the world to discuss their past, as well as their future.

Just like all of the other members of Fairy Tail, he had been granted his happy ending.


End file.
